Perfectamente imperfecto
by Kumi Shihori
Summary: ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que el se fue? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que creo esa monótona rutina? Pero esa noche, la rutina se rompería. Esa noche el destino le tenía preparada una sorpresa.


Una pequeña advertencia antes de que empiezes a leer: contiene lemmon.

Naruto no es mío, yo solo tomo prestados a los personajes para hacer de ellos lo que me plasca :)

* * *

**Perfectamente imperfecto**

* * *

Gotas de lluvia caían por sus pálidas mejillas, resbalaban por su cuerpo y se perdían en sus ropas, empapándolas. Pero allí estaba ella. Como siempre.

Suspiró cansada, se frotó la frente con el brazo para quitarse las gotitas de sudor mezcladas con la lluvia. Miró sus ropas sucias y mojadas. No solía vestir así, pero para un duro entrenamiento le pareció lo más conveniente, el traje dejaba ver su escotado y trabajado cuerpo; Una blusa azul llegando al muslo, con escote en V, rodeando su cintura con una cinta blanca. Mallas azul oscuro. Su cabello recogido en una coleta alta, resaltando las hermosas facciones de la joven.

Decidió marcharse a su hogar antes que la lluvia cayera más fuerte.

Como cada día, pasó por aquel puesto de ramen, mientras miles de recuerdos surcaron su memoria. Se detuvo y contempló aquel lugar. Un delicioso aroma le invadió, provocándole un curioso cosquilleo en la boca. Y de pronto, mientras su mente divagaba por memorias del pasado, un escalofrío la acogió; Por un momento creyó sentir la presencia de su amado. Solo por un leve instante en el que su corazón latió a mil por hora. Esperando lo imposible, miró a todas direcciones, en busca de alguna señal… Pero de nuevo, solo creyó sentir. Una sonrisa nostálgicamente alegre atravesó su blanquecino rostro. Sacudió la cabeza, riñendo a sus sentidos por falsas esperanzas.

Un tanto molesta, decidió entrar al puesto, y aquél exquisito aroma le llegó más fuerte. Sí, el ramen era exquisitamente delicioso, pero nunca llegaba a comprender porque a "él" le gustaba tanto. Tanto como para desayunarlo, almorzarlo y cenarlo.

-Arigatou.-Dijo, mientras aquél anciano le servía su tazón, y le miraba sonriente.

Sopló los fideos antes de llevárselos a la boca. Y con estos su cuerpo logró calentarse un poco. De repente, sintió mariposas en la boca de su estómago.

Extrañada, miró tras suyo, sin saber muy bien porqué. Contempló nuevamente su plato y rió para sus adentros. El ramen era sumamente delicioso, no cavia duda.

Con un inclinamiento de cabeza se despidió al terminar de comer, lo cual no le llevó mucho tiempo, pues casi no tenía hambre cuando entró.

Comenzó a andar de nuevo, mojándose aún más de lo que ya estaba. Preguntas sin respuesta rondaban en su cabeza… Imposible, definitivamente era imposible sacárselo de la cabeza por un día.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que él se fue? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que creo esa monótona rutina?

Si ella pudiera regresar el tiempo… si tan solo pudiera volver a aquél instante…

Arrastró sus pies lo que quedó del camino, estaba exhausta, necesitaba una buena ducha con agua caliente y un profundo sueño.

Pero esa noche, la rutina se rompería. Esa noche el destino le tenía preparada una sorpresa.

La lluvia se detuvo.

Y lo imposible sucedió.

Allí estaba él.

Sus rubios cabellos seguían tan rubios como el sol. Sus hermosos ojos azules con la misma alegría que siempre se le veía. Sus bigotes tan suyos y tan únicos… Si, era él…

Uzumaki Naruto, más guapo que nunca, le sonrió notablemente y le saludó con la mano antes de decir:

-Hinata-chan, una linda chica como tú no debe andar sola a estas horas.-Rió. Su zorruna carcajada estremeció a Hinata, regresándola de golpe al mundo real.

-¿Naruto-kun…?

El ninja le sostuvo la mirada, sonrojando a la joven de sobremanera.

-Ya está bien, todo está bien.

No resistió más, se abalanzo sobre él. Lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo. Dejó que las lágrimas recorrieran libres sus mejillas, y se aferró más a él, reteniendo en su memoria ese momento.

Ahora podía estar con él, el tiempo que quisiera, la vida que quisiera. Ya no más lágrimas, ni dolor, ni llanto… Ahora todo quedaba en el olvido. El presente estaba allí, y era lo único que le importaba.

Sintió como la mano del joven rubio se deslizaba hacia su mejilla, deshaciéndose de las lágrimas. Tomo su mentón y la obligó a mirarlo. El chico le dirigió una cálida mirada antes de juntar sus labios con los de ella en un tan ansiado beso dulce, cargado de amor y deseo. Ambos chicos sonrieron tímidamente al separarse, notando un ligero tono rojizo en las mejillas del otro.

-Me alegra que estés de vuelta, Naruto-kun.-Le dijo alegremente Hinata, perdiéndose en aquellos ojos que la ahogaban en una felicidad inexplicable.

-Sera mejor que entres, estas mojada, te podrías resfriar.-Comentó Naruto, apartando un mechón de cabello de Hinata y colocándolo tras su oreja, sin saber muy bien el porqué de sus palabras, queriendo estar junto a ella todo el tiempo que le fuera permitido.

-No, quiero estar contigo.-Hinata lo abrazó más fuerte.

Naruto tan solo puso una mano en la cabeza de la Hyuuga, cariñosamente, agradeciendo mentalmente aquellas palabras.

-Te acompaño a tu apartamento.-Dijo de repente, tomando la mano del Uzumaki entre las suyas y jugando con ella, sin mirar al chico siquiera. Este sonrió, y le dio un tierno beso en la frente. Cerró la mano entorno a las de Hinata, las acerco a su boca y las beso delicadamente. Sin separar sus labios de sus manos, pero sin apartar sus ojos azules de los blancos de ella, dijo:

-Vamos.

Ella solo sonrió. Se encaminaron hacia la casa del Uzumaki sin soltarse de las manos.

_Perfectamente imperfecto. Porque nadie es perfecto, aunque tú lo seas para mí. Porque eres mi todo y eres mi nada. Porque vivo contigo y muero sin ti. Porque cada día me embriagas con tu aroma al despertar y me hipnotizas al sonreír. Porque derramo lágrimas en tu agonía y me angustio en tu ausencia. Porque gozo y sufro cuando estoy contigo. Porque eres un ser imperfecto que cada día logra hacer aparecer el sol en mí, brillando perfectamente._

No dijeron nada en todo el camino, aunque sentían que no eran necesarias las palabras, al menos no en ese momento. Con la sola presencia del otro se sumergían en una inmensa paz. Todo ese tiempo de preocupación desaparecía en tan solo cuestión de segundos. Aquella angustia dejo de existir, en el momento en el que lo vio por primera vez en tanto tiempo.

A medida que avanzaban, Hinata se ponía más nerviosa. Sobre todo por el hecho de estar a solas con el rubio, en plena noche, en su habitación… Este, pareció darse cuenta de su nerviosismo y cerró más fuerte su mano entrelazada con la de ella. Sonrió al vagar por su mente y recordar aquel día en el que se dio cuenta lo enamorado que estaba de ella.

_-No quiero que te vayas._

_Hacía unas horas que había escuchado la noticia, así que corría lo más rápido que pudo, lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, hasta el hogar de su novio, esperando escuchar, en la boca de él, que tan cierta había sido esa confesión. Pero... ¿En realidad esperaba que le dijese que todo era una mentira? ¿Que solo le gastaron una broma de mal gusto y que él se quedaría allí?_

_No, sabía que esa no iba a ser la respuesta... Entonces no iba para eso._

_-Tengo que irme, esta es una misión importante.-Le respondió Naruto, serio, mirando hacia la ventana, donde veía el sol morir._

_-Lo sé.-Hinata bajó la mirada entristecida. Él desvió la mirada hacia ella._

_-Esto no significa que no vaya a regresar ¿Sabes?-Dijo el Uzumaki abrazando a la Hyuuga, colocando su mejilla en la de ella._

_-Lo sé.-Sonrió y correspondió el abrazo._

_Naruto acariciaba la espalda de la chica, mientras esta pensaba en lo dulce y protector que su Naruto podía llegar a ser. Detrás de aquél chico escandaloso y torpe, se escondía uno tierno y encantador. Cerró los ojos y suspiró larga y pausadamente… Y sonrió... sonrió para su Naruto._

_Era su deber, como ninja de la aldea._

_Y era fuerte… muy fuerte… No lo perdería tan fácil._

_-Volveré… cuanto todo termine…_

_-Prométeme que volverás-Susurró, aferrándose más a él, sabiendo que se embarcaba a una peligrosa misión en la que tal vez Konoha sufriría muchas bajas…_

_Naruto miró como Hinata se escondía en su pecho. Sonrío._

_La beso en la frente._

_-Te lo prometo, Hinata-chan._

Pero, después de todo, todo había marchado a la perfección. Naruto sonrío orgulloso del perfecto trabajo que él y su equipo habían conseguido. Satisfecho de su esfuerzo y contento con el resultado.

Una ventisca movió los cabellos de ambos.

Y una curiosa chispa se encendió en su interior.

-Llegamos.

Era la primera vez que entraba al apartamento del Uzumaki desde hace mucho tiempo. Siempre pasaba de cerca y miraba embelesada la guarida del chico zorro, añorando poder estar allí con él, como antes que partiera.

Naruto cerró la puerta tras él, y encendió las luces. Miró enternecido a la Hyuuga, que parecía haberse paralizado nuevamente. Fue hasta ella y la abrazó por detrás, dándole un beso corto en la mejilla.

Hinata rodó su cuerpo para quedar de frente a Naruto. Sus miradas se encontraron. Sus labios se rozaron. Sus manos se tocaron.

-Bienvenido a casa, Naruto-kun.-Susurró la chica, casi sin apartar sus labios, antes de apresurarse a devorar aquella boca que la volvía loca.

El beso se fue haciendo más y más intenso, hasta tal punto que de pronto el sabor de sus lenguas comenzó a saberles poco. Necesitaban sentir el calor del cuerpo del otro.

Naruto deslizó sus manos del cuello a la espalda de Hinata, aventurándose por nuevos territorios que ansiaban conquistar. La chica se estremeció al sentir los labios del Uzumaki besar con ansia y comenzó a ahogarse en deseo. Sus manos blancas perdieron el control y con suma desesperación buscaron el cierre del chaleco naranja. El joven la ayudó terminando de quitárselo, lanzándolo a cualquier dirección, para luego deshacer el nudo de la cinta blanca que rodeaba la menuda cintura de la Hyuuga.

El instinto los guió hacia la cama, inconscientes de donde iban, conscientes de lo que hacían. Pararon un momento para descansar y tranquilizar sus respiraciones agitadas. Sus cuerpos estaban bañados en sudor.

Se sonrieron, y volvieron a unir sus bocas en un desenfrenado beso, que buscaba llegar a la excitación total.

Se tumbaron en la cama, con Hinata encima del joven, él se dejó hacer y sintió los desesperados labios de la Hyuuga devorando su cuello. Cerró los ojos y entreabrió la boca casi por instinto, dejando salir un gemido inaudible; la forma en que lo besaba lo estaba volviendo loco, por lo que su intranquila boca fue en busca de la de su novia, con sus manos siguiéndole el juego. Se sentó en la cama, con Hinata aun encima de él, sin deshacer el beso. Nuevamente, el instinto de la joven volvió a mandar a la acción sus manos, que tomaron la cara del Uzumaki entre las suyas. Cuando sus pulmones pedían un receso para buscar oxígeno, los jóvenes enamorados se miraron con ternura y deseo. Se abrazaron. La Hyuuga apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico, y el acarició delicadamente la espalda de la chica. Así estuvieron por unos segundos, respirando pausadamente, cuando la voz del rubio resonó en la habitación.

-Hinata-chan esta será una noche... que no olvidaremos...

La chica sonrió débilmente, cerró los ojos, y aspiró bocanadas de ese aroma que tanto le gustaba, el aroma de su rubio. Se separó de él, y lo contempló anonadada. Con sus manos en su cuello, y las del Uzumaki en su cintura se dieron un beso lento, sin rozar sus leguas, aprovechando para decirse entre beso y beso palabras de amor y cariño, palabras que no podían describir lo que sentían en ese momento.

Naruto atrajo a Hinata hacia sí lentamente, como si de porcelana se tratase, mientras se tumbaban en la cama de nuevo. Siguieron besándose como si todo lo que necesitaran para vivir saliera de la boca del otro. Hinata quedó una vez más encima de las caderas de Naruto.

La Hyuuga entró de nuevo en acción y besó lo más que pudo al joven zorro; impaciente, fue delineando con su boca el perfecto rostro de su amante, hasta aprisionar el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus labios. El rubio comenzó a excitarse de tal manera que parecía perder el control, sus manos, lejos de toda razón, recorrieron el cuerpo de la chica. Los mechones de su cabello le hacían cosquillas al rozar su piel, por lo que instintivamente, perdiendo el control, rodó sobre la joven para examinarla mejor. Le besó fugazmente antes de decir:

-Hay que deshacernos de lo que estorba.

Hinata se enderezó un poco para poder quitarse la banda ninja que colgaba de su cuello, y para poder deshacerse de su coleta. Su pelo cayó libre tras su espalda.

-Eres hermosa Hinata-chan…-Dijo un tierno Naruto. Sus mejillas reflejaban un ligero tono rojizo, pero sus ojos demostraban cuanto estaba disfrutando de ese momento.

Naruto se acercó y le dio un suave beso en los labios, mientras sus respiraciones se agitaban y su temperatura ascendía. Con un rápido movimiento se deshizo de su camisa negra. Hinata no se quedó atrás, y olvidándose de la pena que pudo haber sentido, se quitó sus mallas azules y su blusa lo más veloz que pudo.

Dos cuerpos semidesnudos brillaron a la luz de los pocos rayos de luna que se colaban en la habitación.

Los dos chicos se miraron con las mejillas arremoladadas, pero con miradas llenas de un cariño que no sabían cómo describirlo si no fuera con el acto de sus cuerpos. Naruto miró los pechos de la Hyuuga, perfectos para él, imperfectos quizá para ella. Pero, eso no quitaba que no le gustaran, redondeados, más grandes de lo que se pudo haber imaginado, dado que siempre traía esa enorme chamarra que no dejaba ver su hermoso cuerpo. Se veían preciosos bajo ese bonito sujetador blanco.

Indeciso, Naruto la abrazó.

-Te quiero.

Más besos. Todo el amor que sentían lo desbordaban en ese momento. Aquel momento en el que podían descubrir los fascinantes cuerpos que solo ellos podían tocar. Caricias inexpertas, besos pasionales, compartirlos con el otro los llevaba a un punto de placer indescriptible.

Las manos de ambos buscaron deshacerse de las últimas prendas. Las de la Hyuuga buscaron el cierre del pantalón del Uzumaki y las de este buscaron el broche del sujetador de Hinata. La reacción del joven fue para la chica un tanto graciosa, porque le pareció ver por un instante la mirada de niño dudoso que antes solía poner. Tímidamente tomo las muñecas del chico zorro dejando abierta la palma de su mano contra su piel. Lo guió sin perder el contacto de su mirada; Mejillas, hombros, vientre, muslos… Sin soltarse, un nuevo beso llegó. Solas, las manos del rubio subieron hasta rozar el contorno del pecho de Hinata.

Trazando una línea perfecta, la boca y las manos del chico recorrieron y besaron la escultura que tenían frente. Bajando hasta llegar a sus senos, que se excitaron ante esa caricia, provocando que su dueña jadeara débilmente de placer, estrechando entre sus brazos la cabeza del chico. El placer llegó a sus pezones al sentir la lengua del Uzumaki tantear ese terreno.

Lo más rápido que pudo, se quitó el bóxer y los lanzó despreocupadamente, concentrado totalmente en aquel cuerpo de aquella bella joven. La última prenda que cubría la parte más íntima de Hinata fue lanzada, para por fin resguardarse en el calor de sus temperaturas.

_Sentir tu perfecto cuerpo junto al mío, tomándome estrechamente entre tus fuertes brazos… Eres solo mío, y yo solo tuya. Déjame estar junto a ti. Déjame acurrucarme cada noche entre tus brazos. No te vayas de mi lado. Eres imperfecto. ¿Y qué? Serás perfectamente imperfecto para mí._

Con cuidado de no hacer nada que pudiera desagradar a la Hyuuga, Naruto acarició su cuerpo con su lengua, descubriendo que cada parte del cuerpo de su amante desprendía un olor diferente, pero que todos por igual marcaban la exquisitez de su cuerpo y que lo llevaban a un mundo de placer y en el que solo existían ellos dos.

El joven no paraba de besarla, rodaron sobre la cama, se besaron, se amaron… Disfrutaron cada nueva oleada de sensaciones que entraba en ellos.

Uzumaki y Hyuuga se miraron con las respiraciones agitadas. Gotitas de sudor resbalaban por sus caras, y un tono rojizo los acompañaba. Una sonrisa de aprobación mezclada con la dulzura salió inconscientemente de ambos, dando aprobación de lo que más adelante sucedería.

De forma lenta la besó una vez más. Con una mano buscó la de Hinata, que yacía inerte en la almohada, y con la libre, una vez más, recorrió el cuerpo de la muchacha, tomando su muslo y deteniendo su mano allí.

La Hyuuga interpretó ese gesto y cerró sus ojos. Abrió sus piernas y las cerró más fuerte entorno a las caderas de su chico, dando paso al cuerpo excitado del joven. Sintió un beso en su mejilla antes del éxtasis total.

Una sensación desconocida pero brutalmente placentera invadió sin piedad el cuerpo de Hinata.

-Despacio…-Dijo en un susurro la chica, creyendo que no había abierto la boca siquiera. Naruto detuvo sus lentos movimientos, sonrió con ternura y abrazó más fuerte a la chica, no sin antes depositar un beso en su boca.

Con cuidado se introdujo de nuevo dentro del cuerpo de diosa que lo poseía, rompiendo aquella barrera que marcaba la virginidad de la joven, autonombrándose el único dueño de aquel cuerpo divino. Los movimientos de cadera pasaron a ser rítmicos, lentos, rápidos, tratando de disfrutar ese momento lo más que podían, cerrando los ojos, mordiéndose los labios, rozando sus cuerpos, gimiendo de placer…

Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando inútilmente de vencer esa sensación que le nublaba, que le invadía, que lo carcomía. Se sentía llegar a la gloria. Tomo con más fuerza la mano de Hinata.

Nuevas sensaciones ardieron en el cuerpo de ambos, punzantes dolores les quemaron, besos ardientes y placenteros, gemidos de éxtasis escaparon de sus bocas… Las embestidas se hicieron más fuertes, llegando a su punto en el que ya no podían más… El máximo punto de placer les llegó repentinamente cimbrando en su cuerpo y estallando en su interior.

El cuerpo del Uzumaki se relajó y se tendió en la cama. Hinata se volvió hacia él, tomo su mano entre las suyas y la besó como solo ella sabía hacer, procedió a colocarla en su mejilla, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar más aquel contacto. Respiraba cansinamente, pero no podía ocultar aquella inmensa sonrisa de satisfacción y alegría que tenía...

Ahora, era mujer del zorro, y nadie lo cambiaría nunca, siendo la luna la única testigo del aquél acto de amor y entrega total.

-Aishiteru, Naruto-kun…-Le dijo, aún con los ojos cerrados, con la respiración agitada, el corazón latiendo como si le fuera a explotar, estaba contenta de estar allí, con él…

-Aishiteru, Hinata-chan…

Un último beso culminó su ritual de amor, y sus cuerpos pudieron descansar y relajarse abrazados del calor del otro, arropados con sus caricias.

Se despertó a mitad de la noche. Estaba cansando, muy cansado. Miró el reloj, apenas había pasado una hora desde que se durmió. Llevó una mano a su cabeza y se frotó los ojos. Miró a su lado, y allí estaba ella, acurrucada en su pecho, durmiendo con esa sonrisa de ángel en su apacible rostro. Le apartó un mechón de su cabello y se lo colocó detrás de su oreja. Ella habló en sueños, y se acomodó mejor en el abrazo de su chico.

Naruto la miró dormir. Aquella bella muchacha, que cada noche le robaba el sueño, como ahora. Con sumo cuidado, se acercó más a ella, entrelazando sus piernas desnudas con las de ella, mientras sus manos jugueteaban con su pelo. Una sonrisa de recuerdos apareció en su rostro, besó a la joven en la frente, y se perdió una vez más en aquel aroma que lo hacía enloquecer. Suspiró muy fuerte, abrió y cerró los ojos, durmiendo y despertando de aquél sueño, de aquella realidad soñada. La comió con la mirada lo más que pudo, hasta que sus ojos pidieron descanso, solo así se preparó para dormir, acunando a la Hyuuga como a una pequeña entre sus fuertes brazos.

"_Esta es la mejor bienvenida que pude haber recibido"._ Pensó, antes de caer de nuevo en las garras de Morfeo.

Después de aquel día, nada volvería a hacer igual para ambos.

Después de tantos meses de espera, al fin podían disfrutar del noviazgo adecuado.

Después de varios años, recibieron la bendición de una familia.

Una pequeña niña con los ojos de su madre y el cabello más rubio que su padre. Más parecida a ella que a él en físico, pero que definitivamente había sacado el carácter de su padre.

No tuvieron vidas perfectas, pero basta decir que toda la felicidad que necesitaban cabía en su pequeña familia. En sus amigos, y compañeros.

Cada día que su papá se iba al trabajo la hija de aquella pareja corría sonriente a despedirse de su padre, le daba un beso en la mejilla y le deseaba buena suerte. Su mamá le preparaba el desayuno, se iba con ella para dejarla en la Academia Ninja y ella proceder a su Escuadrón Anbu. Y es lo que la pequeña deseaba ser, como sus padres; Humildes y trabajadores, fuertes y ambiciosos, respetados y temidos... Perfectos e imperfectos.

Una vida perfecta, no es posible para nadie. Pero cada quien puede hacer de su vida una perfecta imperfección.

Eso es lo que Uzumaki Naruto y Hyuuga Hinata hicieron de su vida.

Una vida perfecta e imperfecta.

_Tómame esta noche, y lléname de placer. Caliéntame con tu cuerpo, y embriágame con tu ser. No dejes de ser mío nunca, por más imperfecto que seas. Lo eres todo para mí. Quédate conmigo esta noche y déjame descubrir el perfecto ser que eres. No importa si tú voz es chillona, si tú cabello es rubio, o si tus ojos son azules, yo me enamoré de tu perfecto e imperfecto ser. Pues nadie es perfecto. Pues todos buscan la perfección, a sabiendas de que no existe._

_Por eso yo te amo, por ser como eres._

_Por ser perfectamente imperfecto._

* * *

**_Owari_**

* * *

Hace tiempo que queria escribir algo de ellos. Me alegra haberlo terminado por fin ya que hacia tiempo que se me habia venido a la cabeza la idea, porque al principio era total y completamente diferente. Todo empezó con una cancion que al final ni siquiera se asoma en el fic xDD Bien pues este es mi primer "lemmon", espero no haberme pasado de la raya o haberme pasado de empalagosa en algunas cosas... El poema es de mi creacion, llevo creo que dos semanas con esta historia, quebrandome la cabeza para escribir aunque sea un frase, pero pues no puede ser perfecto el fic ¿No? xDD En fin, espero les guste.

Un beso, Kumi.


End file.
